


Правда или действие

by Diran



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Truth or Dare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Иногда случайная встреча в баре оборачивается страшнее, чем атака зомби.





	Правда или действие

Гарри медленно, но верно брал в рот. Он запихивал в себя всю длину, пока его щеки не расперло, а по губам не потекла желтоватая каша. Но банан поместился целиком, и Флинн победно вскинул руки.

Нейтан закрыл лицо рукой. А начиналось ведь все так безвинно. Они с Гарри зашли выпить в бар и совершенно случайно столкнулись с Хлоей. Нейт не знал, что ее шокировало больше – живой и материальный Флинн или то, что они сосались с Нейтом в углу возле туалетов. Но Гарри и Нейт решили, что возглас: «да вы, блядь, издеваетесь!» вполне дружелюбное приветствие. Ну, Гарри решил. И они поспешили сесть за один стол. 

Стадия расспросов о возможности выжить при взрыве гранаты закончилась быстро. Даже не началась, если честно.

– И давно это у вас?  
– Что? Стрижка? – попробовал отшутиться Нейт.  
– А ебет ли тебя, милая? – сладко уточнил у нее Гарри.  
– То есть тебя бесил не тот факт, что я заигрывала с ним, а наоборот?

Так могло бы продолжаться вечность. Но в этот момент над столом разнеслось роковое низкое:  
– С кем ты там заигрывала?   
Нейт даже обрадовался. Когда он увидел перед собой скрестившую руки на груди Надин, разглядывающую весьма недружелюбным взглядом Гарри, он подумал, что все неудобные вопросы закончатся после его мягкого: «Кажется, не только у нас есть свои секреты?»

Он ошибался. Как он ошибался. Теперь он сидел за одной барной стойкой с Надин и глушил текилу. Она сидела рядом, занимаясь тем же самым и – что удивительно – с тем же выражением лица.   
– Никогда бы не подумала, что скажу это, Дрейк, но я почти готова признать тебя своим потерянным братом, – сказала она, морщась.  
Он молча поднял стопку. Он хотел позвать бармена, но его не было, и Надин сама дотянулась до бутылки, разливая еще по одной. Бармен был там же, где и весь бар – вокруг столика, где до сих пор забавлялись Гарри и Хлоя. 

Они это, конечно, считали не забавой, а войной. Нейт – позорищем, но кого это волновало? Хлоя с победным рыком доедала мороженное со взбитыми сливками из глубокой миски без помощи рук. Судя по лицу Надин, та мечтала залезть под стойку и умереть там, но вместо этого она поинтересовалась:  
– Их что-то связывало раньше?  
– Их и сейчас связывает, – Нейт насыпал на тыльную сторону ладони соль. – Общий уровень ебанизма.

Они играли в правду или действие. Теперь весь бар знал, каково это – ебаться в музее, саркофаге, под обстрелом и на спине слона. А еще о том, что, когда Дрейк кончает, он смешно шипит, а его оргазм похож на выстрел из РПГ. В то время, как Надин скорее можно сравнить с Везувием, а к ее заднице лучше всего подходит фиолетовый цвет вибратора, потому что, когда между ее темных ягодиц выглядывает зеленый, это смотрится так себе. Между делом Хлоя успела прочесть небольшую лекцию о разных их формах и специфике применения. Нейту показалось, что она скоро достанет из сумки каталог или рекламные флаеры.

Никакие жалобы Нейта на то, что их игры начинают затрагивать интересы других людей («Захлопнись, Дрейк, я не с тобой разговариваю» и «Здесь игры для тех, у кого есть яйца. Нет, твои очень миленькие, но здесь нужны стальные») не помогали. Надин тоже растеряла весь свой авторитет. Она стала призраком.

– Самое странное место, где вы трахались с Дрейком? – выкрикнула Хлоя, слизывая остатки сливок с губ.  
Надин приподняла бровь, заинтересованно прислушиваясь.  
– На складе, полном бочек с порохом. Знаешь, его заводит опасность, поэтому пришлось зажечь. Во всех смыслах.   
Надин была готова предать Нейта. Ее губы начали подрагивать в улыбке. Но когда он уже был готов огрызнуться, Хлоя его в каком-то роде спасла:  
– Ха, склад пороха. Детский сад. Это вам не комната страха в Диснейлэнде.  
Надин быстро помрачнела. Нейт снова отсалютовал стопкой текилы: «Добро пожаловать назад, в наш клуб».  
– Вы там были самой пугающей частью инсталляции, полагаю, – оскалился Гарри. – Ладно, мой вопрос. Сколько раз за день ты можешь кончить? С ней?

– Я больше не выдержу, – сжала зубы Надин.  
– Расслабься, – сглотнул Нейтан.   
– Это позорит меня!  
– Ай... Даже если мы с тобой сейчас разденемся и станцуем голые на столе, всем будет срать. – Нейт обвел рукой бар. Вся публика, действительно, неотрывно следила за Хлоей и Гарри, абсолютно забыв о прочем.

– Действие, – мрачно отозвалась Хлоя. 

– Вот видишь, у нее есть подобие кодекса чести, – попытался найти позитив Нейт.  
– Она боится, что проиграет по количеству. Хотя это вряд ли...  
– Даже не начинай, – предупреждающе свел брови Нейт.  
Надин прижала ладонь к губам, испугавшись саму себя.  
– Кажется, это заразно. 

Нейт надеялся, что, пока Хлоя пыталась присесть, попадая привязанным к заднице карандашом в бутылочное горлышко, все поутихнет. Но не тут-то было. Рот-то ей никто не заткнул.

– Сколько раз его пальцы побывали в твоей заднице, Флинн?

Нейт уронил голову на руки. 

– Пальцы? Тебя правда интересуют пальцы? Скука.  
– Нашего секса с пистолетом вам все равно не переплюнуть! – прикрикнула Хлоя, присаживаясь слишком глубоко и вновь не попадая карандашом.   
– Пистолет? Смешно. Как ты думаешь, где побывал ключ от Шамбалы?

Кажется, Надин начала поглаживать его по голове. Сам он напоминал себе готового начать выть тюленя.

– Ты не ответил на вопрос, Флинн.  
– А я выбираю действие. 

Нейт сместил голову, подглядывая под локтем за происходящим. Теперь Гарри расположился напротив бесконечно приседающей Хлои – почему ее джинсы до сих пор не треснули?.. Они были бы спасены, – и начал отжиматься, зажав ягодицами коктейльный зонтик.  
Самое паршивое, что не одному из них это не мешало болтать.

– Кто из вас кому сосет?   
– Кто выжимает ваши трусы, когда вы на задании?  
– Ты надевал женское белье? На себя? А на Дрейка?  
– Правда ли, что у негров в пизде солонее, чем у обычных телок?  
– Расист!  
– Из нас двоих не я ебу негритянку.

Карандаш постукивал о бутылку. Со лба Хлои тек пот. Шевелился истошно-розовый зонтик. Гарри тяжело дышал.

– Лазаревичу ты тоже сосал? – не выдержала Хлоя.

Это было подло. Дрейк вспомнил всех богов и взмолился им, чтобы Гарри это задело. Как можно больнее. Это был низкий поступок, но – боги свидетели – Нейт и так натерпелся.   
Боги были глухи к его мольбам.

– Не больше твоего, – злорадно усмехнулся Гарри. – Ты-то отлично поработала на два фронта.  
– Не больше твоего, – в тон ему ответила Хлоя.   
Судя по оглушительным аплодисментам, она все же попала. 

– Мне нужен свежий воздух, – взвыл Нейт.  
– Мне придется всех их убить, – посочувствовала ему Надин.


End file.
